Leave Something in the Tip Jar
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Enel visits the same diner over and over again just to catch a glimpse of the waiter. Warning: Explicit Enel/Zoro.


.|.|.

A.N. This is a gift for the Wandering Swordsman because she got me into shipping Enel/Zoro. Hope you like it.

.|.|.

With his newspaper rolled up in his hand he strolled inside the diner. The same one he had been eating in far too many times in a row. By now his driver knew to just drive there without asking him; because of that sometimes he walked there. Or drove his own bloody car because he could.

Once inside he walked to the very back, on the left, sitting in the booth he always sat in because that was his seat. Plus the window next to it was nice and he was close to the air conditioner. He unfolded his newspaper and read it while he waited for the waiter to come around.

"You're late."

He looked up, seeing the familiar green haired young man who was the sole reason he had been coming to the diner everyday. He smiled pleasantly. "You noticed. You must care."

"Not really. I was actually wishing you wouldn't show up."

"Sure," he smiled, not really convinced. "I'm late because I walked here today," he informed the younger man.

"Whatever," Zoro scoffed. "What do you want?"

"A glass of water and a chicken sandwich. Marconi salad on the side instead of fries."

Zoro didn't even write it down on his little notebook he kept inside his black apron tied around his waist. He walked towards the back and almost immediately Enel heard bickering. It seemed his soon to be boyfriend always fought with the cook. He said soon to be boyfriend because Enel always got what he wanted, and what he wanted at the moment was Zoro.

When the bickering was done with, Zoro came back, setting the glass of water down before Enel and picked up the menu that was always left there just for Enel. "Say, Zoro, are you free this weekend?" Enel asked him.

"I'm busy dying my hair," he muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Zoro," he said, trying to convince the man. "I can show you a great time. I can take you places you've never been before."

It was true enough. His business was doing great, he had the cars and the suits to prove it, not to mention the bank statement. He could afford to take Zoro wherever he wanted, take him to eat whatever he wanted. Hell, if Zoro asked for a car or a house he could get it. It was because of that people – Zoro included - informed him he had an ego larger than the building he worked in. He never argued with them.

"Not interested," Zoro said dully.

"If we were lovers I would spoil you rotten," he said shamelessly, offering his best cocky smile.

"I still prefer to dye my hair," Zoro said, moving to the next booth to wipe it down. Enel sat quietly, watching him clean the table and place the new utensils down, placing two menus, leaving it nice and organized.

"You sure keep the place nice."

Zoro raised an eyebrow but said nothing, moving to the next booth.

"I could use a new secretary," he said.

It was true. His secretary, for lack of a better word, was a dim wit. He hated him but he could only fire so many people in a week, so he usually liked to wait a bit before doing so.

"Still prefer to dye my hair," Zoro said in a singsong tone.

.|.|.

Enel walked over to his booth, sitting down and reading his paper, reviewing stats for the stock market. He smiled when he saw Zoro walking towards him, a glass of water already in hand. He set it down more harshly than needed.

He looked up at his face. His scowl was in place. Thinking about it, no matter what Enel said he had never seen the younger man smile, never even heard him laugh. He didn't mind too much, he looked handsome either way. He had a strong jaw line, nice tan, and three earrings that complimented his handsome face.

"My, you are efficient. I didn't even have to ask for my water this time." He grinned. "And look, I even got a slice of lemon."

"Shut up," Zoro said.

"Don't talk that way to the customers!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut your mouth shitty cook!" Zoro yelled back. He looked at Enel. "Today's Tuesday. You fish tacos, right?"

"I can see why they hired you," Enel smiled.

Not even his stupid secretary remembered what he liked to eat, not even how to prepare his coffee in the morning. He grumbled, wishing that the stubborn boy would just work for him.

Zoro didn't smile back at him. He went to the back again, disappearing. He came back some minutes later, serving him his food. Before he got away he decided to start a conversation with him. It wasn't often he stayed around to talk to him.

"Say, Zoro, how are those kendo classes?"

The green haired man's face remained passive before he sighed. "Good."

"I have a friend who owns his own gym. I'm sure I could get you a job as a kendo instructor there."

Zoro placed his hands on the table, leaning in close to him. "I like doing things on my own. I don't need you butting in and doing me favours," he growled dangerously.

Enel held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, I get it."

Zoro huffed, pushing himself back and moving on to take people's orders. Enel stared after him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"He's in a bad mood because he can't afford to enter some tournament!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen, answering his question. He would have thanked him but Zoro cut him off.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Zoro yelled.

Enel knew Zoro was too proud to accept money flat out. Instead, he decided to leave him a hundred for a tip in the jar.

.|.|.

When he walked in the next day Zoro was taking the orders of another group of people so he went to his usual spot, sitting down and waiting for Zoro to come over. The glass of water ready again, though the lemon was missing. He thanked him, offering a big smile. Again he got nothing in return as he stood there quietly waiting for him to order.

"I haven't tired the shrimp fettuccini Alfredo. Is it any good?"

"I doubt it, considering the shit cook makes it."

"I heard that asshole!'" came the angered cry of Sanji.

He scared some of the customers, but the ones who were regulars didn't even flinch when they heard his yelling coming from the kitchen, screaming like an angered God. Zoro smirked at his own game as he walked to the counter in front of Sanji's kitchen, wiping it down with a rag he always kept sticking out of his black apron.

Enel eyed his arms as he worked. "You have a nice build. Strong arms too," he smirked, taking a sip from his glass.

Zoro straightened from where he was bent over the counter to look at Enel. "My friend Kalifa told me I could sue you for sexual harassment."

Enel grinned. "Oh, so you talk to your friends about me. How nice."

"Complain about you," he corrected.

Enel smiled. "Doesn't matter. You think of me outside of work. That's a good sign," he said. "Though I can't blame you."

"You're so full of yourself," Zoro said.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Enel laughed. "I'm doing pretty well for myself. A little self esteem never hurt anyone."

"Conceited and self esteem aren't the same thing."

Enel continued to smile. "It's refreshing having someone to argue with. All my workers suck up to me."

It was true. All his workers sucked up to him. And though it was much deserved, he loved a little fiery argument with Zoro. It always put him a good mood, especially when he got under his skin. Zoro grit his teeth and went to the back. Probably to hide. He knew Zoro liked to go back there so he wouldn't have to deal with him for a long period of time. Zoro came back to place his plate of pasta before him. Enel sniffed the steaming hot plate, looking at Zoro.

"You could be my secretary and your friend could be my personal chef."

"Cook wouldn't do that, he wants a real restaurant one day, he wouldn't work for you."

"I can speak for myself asshole!"

"Quit eavesdropping and do your job!"

"I am doing my job! You're the one standing around chit chatting. What do I pay you for?"

"Shut up, the both of you," Enel cut in. Zoro looked at him, growling a bit. He didn't know if he was because he didn't get to yell at Sanji or because he was just riled up from yelling at Sanji. Enel took a bite from his pasta. "This is good."

"Thanks!" Sanji replied.

"He can't even see you!" Zoro yelled. "Do you realize how much of a creep you look like right now?"

"Shut it useless marimo!"

Enel ignored them, finding it slightly entertaining, if not irritating, but continued on with his meal. A few customers ate and left quickly, but as usual, him and a few more regulars ignored them as if their fighting was a gentle song playing on the radio. It wasn't till he got up form his booth and put his overcoat back on that Zoro stopped yelling.

"Oh, you're done."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiled, placing two fifties on the table.

"Whoa, that's too much."

"Can't I leave a generous tip for my favourite waiter?"

"No."

Enel didn't frown, but he was very close to it. "Just take it."

Zoro shoved it at him. "Take it back."

"What am I supposed to do with your tip?"

"I don't know. Give it to that secretary you're always complaining about. Tip your driver. Or better yet, give it to some homeless guy," Zoro said, going to the back before Enel could react.

.|.|.

Enel found himself cringing when he came closer to some homeless man. He smelled bad and he hated Zoro for making him do such a thing. He practically threw the money at him before he could inch closer to him and ran off before the man could react, not wanting to hear the man say thank you. He didn't need that.

He didn't want someone thinking he was nice down deep inside, because that would destroy his image. He fixed his tie and continued his walk to his office, holding back the shiver down his spine.

.|.|.

To his surprise, when he walked in the next day, Zoro was sitting on the one of the stools, facing the kitchen, talking to Sanji while he ate a sandwich. Enel eyed him as he approached him, standing next to him. Zoro was eating. He was eating.

Zoro looked at him. "I'm on my lunch break." He jerked his thumb to some pink haired kid. "Coby will take your order."

Enel eyed Coby with disinterest. He came in here to talk to Zoro, not some pink haired kid with glasses who was sure to mess up his order. He looked at Sanji. "Make me a medium rare steak with fries lightly salted."

"I'm right here!" yelled Coby.

Enel ignored him because he really wasn't worth his time. Sanji nodded, moving back to the kitchen. He looked at Zoro. "Since you're eating come sit with me at the booth."

"No, screw you."

"Zoro! He's still a customer!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro rolled his eyes then looked at Enel. "Whatever. I'm on my lunch break. I don't have to accommodate you."

Enel frowned. This was a blow to his ego, because, his ego. "Sit with me," he ordered.

"No."

"Fine," he said, sitting down next to him.

The green haired man looked on at Enel, who was making a face and looking very uncomfortable. "Boy are you a creature of habit."

"Shut up. I just don't like doing new things. And I hate it when you don't listen to me."

Zoro chuckled as he stuffed French fries in his mouth. "Too bad."

He was bratty kid. He didn't know why he liked him. He sighed, watching him eat while he waited for his food. "You know, I could take you to restaurants with much better food than this."

"I heard that!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

Zoro nodded, seemingly to think something over. "Well, I could stop eating shitty food and piss of the cook at the same time."

Sanji was cussing in the back, who went ignored by the two men.

Enel grinned. "See, it's perfect. Come have dinner with me this weekend."

"No thanks," Zoro said, munching on another fry. "Me and the cook have plans."

"No we don't!" Sanji yelled again.

"Shut up cook! We're hanging out!"

"I refuse! Enel he's all yours!"

Enel smiled at Zoro. "Perfect."

"Sorry, I just remembered it's my buddy's birthday. I have to go to his party."

"I hate it when you lie to me."

Sanji came out from the kitchen, placing his steak and fries in front of Enel, lighting a cigarette. "Tell me about it, he sucks at lying."

Zoro grumbled, continuing to eat his fries. Sanji pulled up a chair and sat with them, since they were the only two eating at the moment and asked Enel about his job. Enel didn't feel like talking to him but he answered his questions about Zoro, which sort of made up for it. Zoro grumbled, saying they weren't true.

When Enel finished his meal, Sanji picked up the plate and went to the back to wash it. As soon as he was out of sight Enel leaned in closer, looking around, making sure no one was around. He took in a deep breath, whispering in the softest voice he could muster, lest someone actually hear him. "Yesterday, I gave the money to some dirty hobo."

Zoro paused, turning to look him in the eye, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Did you? How was it?"

"Terrible," he confessed.

Zoro grinned even boarder, barely able to contain himself. "Well I'm proud. You should do it more often."

Enel stared at Zoro. That was the first time he smiled at him. Maybe he should consider giving a few quarters to homeless drunkards if that was what it took to get Zoro to smile.

.|.|.

He had been stuck in a meeting all day. It required his attention since it was his business, so he couldn't skip out on it like he usually tired to do. That and his useless secretary refused to lie for him. Of course, being in a meeting all day meant he wasn't able to go out for lunch. Needless to say, he took out his rage on his new secretly since he wasn't able to see Zoro.

It was dark out when he did step out of his office building. Stars were out, twinkling faintly against the dark sky and tall skyscrapers. He stood outside of his office building for a few minutes, looking at all the cabs passing by him. He debated getting into his car and going home, taking a long nice bath and relaxing at home from a really stressful day or driving to the diner for the small chance that he might, maybe see Zoro before the diner closed.

Enel found himself heading to the diner. He sighed in relief when he saw Zoro through the large glass window, serving some couple their food. He had never been happier to not go home after a stupid meeting. Walking inside, he was greeted by Sanji with a polite wave. He nodded, moving to his booth and sitting down, waiting around until Zoro came around. He was glad he didn't have to wait around too long.

"You're really late."

"You noticed. Again," he pointed out. "You really must like me."

Zoro's cheeks turned a little pink. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. "We're closing in a thirty minutes."

"I really should show you some manners," Enel said casually, folding his hands on the table as he addressed the younger man. Zoro didn't say anything in return. "Give me some French toast and scrambled eggs. Orange juice this time, instead of water."

"You want breakfast for dinner?"

"So?" he asked.

Zoro shrugged. "Just asking," he said before going back.

He ate his breakfast dinner slowly, watching as the others left until he was the only person left, watching Zoro pick up the dishes after them, going to the back to yell with Sanji a bit. He came back out to wipe some counters before he moved to the wall that blocked the kitchen area and hung his apron on a hook, bid the cook good night and was out the door.

Enel stood quickly, putting on his overcoat and digging into his pockets, pulling out a wad of cash. He dropped a hundred on the table. Not he most he's ever paid for French toast, but it was the smallest bill he had and ran out the door, jumping in his car and driving off in the direction he saw Zoro go.

Luckily he hadn't gone far. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, only in a thin jacket even during such a cold night. Enel drove up to him, surprising him when he slammed on his brakes, causing traffic and making all the cars behind him mad, honking and driving around him, rolling down their windows to curse at him.

"Fuck you!" Enel yelled back before turning to see an embarrassed looking Zoro.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking around, seeing all the people that Enel was pissing off.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else would I go?"

"Let me drive you there," Enel pleaded, looking hopeful.

"I can walk just fine," he said stubbornly.

"Come on," he smiled. "I'll behave. I promise."

"No thanks."

More cars honked and now they were cussing at Zoro as well, since it was his fault as well for holding up the traffic.

"Get in, I'm causing traffic for you." He hoped the guilt trip would work.

Zoro eyed him. He muttered under his breath and got in his car, giving him directions to his apartment.

.|.|.

Zoro actually let him inside his place.

Things were looking up. Zoro actually let him in, let him sit on his couch and offered a beer. Things were way smoother than it played in his head when he was daydreaming while driving Zoro home. Zoro relaxed on the couch next to him, drinking his own beer.

"I don't usually let people up."

"Why did you let me in?" he asked, curious. He wasn't exactly modest, so many things went through his head as to why Zoro let him in, but he wanted to know, wanted to hear it from Zoro's lips.

He shrugged. "Since you already basically stalk me, I thought why not?'

Enel narrowed his eyes. "That's not a good reason."

Zoro's eyes smiled at him from over the beer bottle. "Good," he said before taking a sip.

"Don't toy with me," Enel said.

"Why not?"

"It pisses me off," Enel said. "And I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Zoro shrugged. "Give it your best shot."

Enel frowned. He reached for Zoro's neck and pulled him in. "Come here," he muttered.

He kissed him roughly on the lips. He felt satisfied when Zoro kissed him back eagerly. He shifted closer to him on the couch. Zoro titled his head at an angle to deepen the kiss. Enel groaned appreciatively.

Zoro licked at his lower lip, nipping eagerly, his hands making fists in Enel's crisp dress shirt. Had it been anyone else he would have cared, but then again he did have about twenty pairs at home. As the kiss deepened Zoro continued to fist his shirt, loosening his hold and smoothing it out, sliding his hands on his chest only to fist his shirt again.

His hands slid under Zoro's shirt, touching his hips and abdominals. Zoro nipped a little harder on his lip when his fingers touched his rib cage. By then the kiss was turning frantic, kissing and licking and nipping each other's lips and still not getting enough.

Even their hands couldn't get enough. They were beginning to get out of breath and broke the kiss, breathing into each other's open mouths. They looked into each other's eyes, willing the other to make the next move. Enel broke the silence.

"Where's your room?" he asked.

Zoro groaned when Enel's tongue slid over his lower lip. "Good idea," he said, standing up and taking Enel with him. "Follow me," he said, leading the way. Enel kissed him hard as they headed to his bedroom, down a small hallway where they kept bumping into the walls and hitting their backs into doorknobs.

Once they got into his room, Enel was relieved; he didn't think he could have held on any longer. In the hall he had considering just fucking Zoro there, romance be damned. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed for Zoro's shirt and lifted it over his head.

He was pleased to see such a muscled figure. He suspected he was in shape but he was more than that, it was like he was craved. Zoro's chest was rising and falling, standing perfectly still as Enel's eyes travelled over his firm abs and sculpted pecks.

Once he had enough looking he pulled him close, crushing their bodies together and kissing him roughly. He was glad to feel Zoro's arousal rubbing against him. Grabbing a hold of his hips he ground into him, loving the way Zoro moaned into his open mouth.

Ducking his head he kissed his neck, Zoro working his shirt open, sliding it off his shoulders. Enel licked at his strong neck as Zoro reached for his pants. Enel thought he should be doing the same, reaching down and unzipping Zoro's jeans.

He pulled it down, along with his underwear, leaving Zoro standing completely naked. Zoro did the same, pulling down his pants and underwear and they stood naked in front of each other, panting and regaining their energy. Enel couldn't hold it any longer, closing the distance between them, his hands reaching down to knead Zoro's firm ass, earning himself a surprised gasp.

Grinning into the kiss, he pushed Zoro back on the bed, crawling over him. Zoro scooted higher up the mattress, not breaking eye contact, supporting himself up by his elbows. Taking the opportunity Enel leaned down and kissed him, not able to stop his hands from exploring that tanned skin, the perfect bronze skin that shivered from his touches.

He bit down on his neck, wanting to mark him, because Enel always got what he wanted but he was never one to share. Zoro groaned underneath him. He lowered his head, kissing his chest and his tight stomach, loving the feel of his muscles on his lips. Zoro moaned and arched his body into his kisses.

Enel loved how easily he was coming undone, how easy it was for him to please him. He snuck a hand between them, stroking them both. Zoro's hands gripped his shoulder, groaning softly. Enel reached around, pressing his palm into the small of his back and held him, bringing him closer, pressing him so their chest met.

As Enel's other hand wandered even lower, he found that Zoro spread his legs under him, smirking up at him. He smirked back, gingerly rubbing his finger around Zoro's entrance, being as slow as possible, making Zoro pant harder into his mouth. When he finally stuck one finger into his tight opening they both moaned, screwing their eyes shut.

"You feel so good," Enel breathed, moving his finger inside until it was knuckle deep. Zoro only made deep gruntled sounds in the back of his throat in response. Enel loved the sounds he was making, loved that he wasn't whimpering or crying. He wanted a man and he got one.

He pulled out his finger halfway before adding another. Zoro moaned as he stretched him open, scissoring his fingers and working him loose, prepping him for when he entered him. When he felt it was good enough it pulled out his fingers, already missing the tight space.

From the look on Zoro's face he looked like he missed it too. His eased down on him, kissing his lips and massaging his thighs. Zoro smiled into the kiss, breaking it to lie down on his pillows. Zoro stretched out before him, his legs moving to rest on Enel's hips. Enel took a moment to enjoy the view.

"You gonna do something or just stare?"

"You have a condom?" Enel asked him, getting to the point.

Zoro smirked at him, rolling over onto his stomach, reaching over to open a drawer from his nightstand. Enel took the time to watch his muscled back as it rippled when he reached his arm towards his nightstand. He studied his body, taking in the roundness of his ass and his perfectly tanned skin. It was a miracle he had been able to keep his hands to himself for that long.

When Zoro grabbed a condom and shut the drawer shut, he turned over, lying on his back again, already ripping open the packet. He lifted himself on his elbows, throwing Enel a smug look as he rolled the condom on him. The smug look was still there even when he added the lube, covering his hard cock and never breaking eye contact.

Enel massaged his thighs as he did so, barely able to contain the groans of pleasure from having Zoro stroke his cock. Zoro let him go, relaxing back on his pillows and spread his legs again. Enel didn't make a move, his eyes still travelling over his body, focusing on Zoro's hard cock as he caressed his thighs and licked his lips.

"I was joking before, seriously, quit staring," Zoro said, giving him a pointed look.

The older man titled his head to the side, looking at him. "Roll over on your stomach. I rather enjoyed that view from before," he said, his voice drifting as his mouth watered just from the memory.

Zoro grinned at him before doing do, rolling over so he was flat on his stomach. Enel's mouth went dry at the sight of Zoro, eagerly waiting for him. He reached out, grabbing his hips and lifting him so he was on his hands and knees. He found that Zoro complied with him.

His hands moved to his ass and he spread his checks before adjusting himself so he was positioned at his puckered entrance. Enel entered him slowly, pushing past that tight heat, and friction was better than he imagined. He choked on his breath as he moved deeper and deeper into him until he couldn't anymore.

Zoro bent his head, and though he had yet to make a sound, he hadn't protested either. Enel stayed there for a little bit, just taking in the heat around his throbbing cock, enjoying the way Zoro squeezed around him. He pulled out a tiny bit before slowly pushing his way back inside of him.

He did this, pulling out and little bit more each time before plunging back inside the hot awaiting heat. Zoro had yet to say anything and he found he really missed the noises he made earlier. His hands went over the roundness of his buttocks before touching the base of his spine, drawing a shiver from him.

_That was better. _

Zoro bit down on his lip as he felt Enel moving faster behind him, thrusting deep into him. It felt so good, so terribly good and he had to force himself from telling him exactly how good it felt. He wasn't one to voice such things for one, and two, it would get to his head.

Enel pulled his hips back, pulling out to the tip before he trusted deep inside of him, hard. Zoro made a choked sound, his arms shaking a little with the movement. Behind him, Enel started a steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back inside, making the younger man shiver with want.

When he began to buck his hips harder Zoro found he couldn't keep his moans in check, groaning loudly with each of his movements. Enel's hands were moving from his thighs to his hips, occasionally caressing his buttocks, where he was most sensitive.

Sweat was covering his skin, and he was so close to coming but he knew he had to hold on. He wanted to see Zoro loose it first. He reached out and around, grabbing a hold of Zoro's heavy cock and started jerking him, his hands moving just as fast as his hips.

Zoro couldn't control the moan that escaped his lips. "Fuck," he panted.

Enel bent forward so his chest was pressed to Zoro's back, titling his head to lick at Zoro's neck and nip at his earrings. "Are you close?" Enel asked into Zoro's ear.

He saw Zoro nod and pumped him faster, simultaneously moving his hips faster, aiming at the one spot that sent shivers down Zoro's spine. His arms were shaking, his legs quivering as he moaned. It didn't take long for him to come. He felt Zoro spilling on his hand, shooting out thickly; moaning his name as he came.

Enel bucked into him a few more times before he too succumbed to the desire and came inside of Zoro. He stilled, gripping Zoro's hips tighter, and groaned into Zoro's ear, saying his name like a prayer.

He was able to pull out before he fell boneless on the mattress next to him. Their laboured breathing filled the room, both men lying on their backs on Zoro's now dirty sheets, trying to catch their breaths.

Zoro was staring at the ceiling. Thought there was nothing there Enel stared at his ceiling too, both watching as the lights from outside sparkled and played lines of light on the ceiling, both lying in bed with silly grins on their faces.

.|.|.

When Zoro got into work the next day he had managed to not say anything to the cook about his activities the night before. It was when the cook began to tell him that Enel had left in a hurry, leaving a hundred dollar bill that Zoro broke.

While he was helping Sanji wash the dishes in the back he told him everything. Not in detail, just what needed to be said because he knew the cook was a perverted bastard and didn't want him knowing too much. That information was dangerous in his hands and was sure to tell poor Coby.

Sanji grinned at him as he told the story. "Enel? Really?" he asked, that annoying smirk on his face, his lips around his cigarette.

"Shut up shit cook."

"But, he's so," he paused, seeming to try to find the right word.

"Conceited. Long-eared. I know," he sighed.

"I was going to say old for you, but that too."

Zoro turned red, already feeling his cheeks heating up. "Only by a few years," he said, looking down at the dish he was currently washing.

Sanji laughed. "You going to see him again?"

"I think so."

The door opened and they both turned, seeing Enel walk in, heading to his favourite spot. Sanji elbowed him. "Go over there! Take his order and for God's sake don't insult him."

Zoro rolled his eyes, listening to the shit cook for once. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water first, knowing Enel would ask for it anyway. He even added a lime to be nice.

When he walked out Enel smiled at him as soon as he saw him. Zoro set the glass down, standing there, looking at him. He didn't dare grin or smile because he knew he would look like an idiot and he would rather die than have Enel think he was happy to see him. He didn't need him even more self-centered and narcissistic.

The older man looked at his glass then back to Zoro. "A lime. You know how to spoil me."

Zoro scoffed.

"Say Zoro," he started casually, drumming his fingers on the table. "Care to come over to my house this time? It's a lot more spacious."

There was a moment where Zoro hesitated in answering, only because he enjoyed making the man wait for the things he wanted. After all, he never intended on making anything easy for the man. Finally, after some torment he smiled at Enel.

"Sure."

.|.|.

END

A.N.: Hope you like it W.S. :]

Also, this is random, but Enel without his bandana really freaks me out. That perm. XD


End file.
